Total Drama Demigods
by Nikki-TDI
Summary: Chris is replacing Chiron in Camp Half-Blood and so he gets a bunch of new demigods in. Do you want to be part of this new adventure too? APPS CLOSED!
1. Apps!

Hi people, I'm back! And this time I have a whole new story planned! It's Total...Drama...Demigods! A crossover between TDI and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. You'll get to submit your OCs to go into Camp Half Blood, where they will live many wicked adventures along with Chris, who has turned into a centaur and replaced Chris! So, if you like the idea, here's the app:

**- APP -**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Olympic Parent:

Stereotype:

**Physically**

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Weight:

Body:

**Attire**

Normal:

PJs:

Swimming:

Formal:

**Personality**

Bio:

Family/Friends:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Paired up?:

If so with who?:


	2. The Cast, So Far

Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update but I was on a school trip for the last 4 days, I just came back and rushed through the apps to see which did I like. For now, girl apps are closed, but I still need a few guys.

**BOYS**

1. Terry Johnson (TerryTheLostHero)

2. Hugo Mendoza (Mine)

3. Samuel Stone (Replicaaa)

4. Mario Berlitz (AlexBug)

5. Jasper Caliace (mastermarker)

6. Joshua Prigmore (sithlorde1988)

7. James Clark (LetsGoTapDancing)

8. OPEN!

9. OPEN!

10. OPEN!

**GIRLS**

1. Bugsy Campbell (Mine)

2. Sally Kane (Callie Vee Tate)

3. Luna Moon (LunaMoonMyDreamer)

4. Amanda Pane (A Girl In Her World)

5. Morgan Valentire (Ducktape980)

6. Rose Garcia (ChloeRhiannonX)

7. Alison Knight (Sk8tr Gal)

8. Anneliese Lasher (XWithoutXWarningX)

9. Lillian Gray (Iloveyouu3)

10. Caroline Mendez (AprilShowers101)

So you've seen I still have three guys to choose, and just some info: I will prefer Zeus, Ares, Hades or Hephaestus children over others :)

My next update will be our final cast list and then I will start writing!

-Nikki :D


	3. Welcome to Camp HalfBlood!

Hey everyone! Here's chapter one, the kids' arrival to Camp! I've already filled the three missing guys with William Meyer, Francis Di Stefano and Keith Livingstone. I have to mention I'm having a new OC here: Scarletta (Desire at gunpoint) as a Camp teacher. I have to tell you the Camp is now in Chris's hands...spooky! Haha, well, said this...let's get down to business!

* * *

The twenty teenagers stood on top of the Camp hill. None of them knew each other, but they all knew what they were here for. They were all demigods, coming to the new Camp Half-Blood. They had been told a centaur named Chris would be waiting for them. They would be trained as demigods during every summer. Some of them might even live there during the rest of the year. But why? That was the biggest mystery. They were all children to Olympians, but why did they need to go to that Camp?

"I wish I were home..."Lily whispered sadly.

"Don't worry," Rose said. "We're all new here."

As they stood there, they saw how some Greek mythology monsters took their luggage to their cabins, although they couldn't make out which one was theirs, for it was now late in the afternoon. What they did notice was a centaur, half-man, half-horse, running over to them.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, children!" Chris exclaimed. "I'm Chris McLean, retired TV host and now head of this camp."

"Now that's a versatile man," Terry chuckled.

Sam rolled his eyes at the boy as Chris kept on with his rant about the Camp rules, schedule, lands and all that.

"So now I'm going to divide you into the nine cabins," Chris concluded. "Each of you holds a very special power, coming from your Olympic parent, and you will be grouped up with your half-siblings into a cabin. First ones...oh, the Athena children. They're Samuel Stone, Beatrice Campbell and Sally Kane."

"It's Bugsy," the girl grunted. She had never liked her name.

"So you're my sisters?" Sam smirked.

"Seems like so," Sally said cheerfully. "Glad to meet you!"

"This is kind of funny," Bugsy said. "All of a sudden, I have a cynical brother and a sister."

"That's me," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

As the three Athena children started chatting, the two Hermes kids, Terry and Jasper, were grouped up.

"Hey, man!" Terry exclaimed, high-fiveing his brother.

"What's up," Jasper agreed. "I guess we're brothers now."

"Yup," Terry nodded.

"The two Poseidon children: Mario Berlitz and Alison Knight!" Chris read.

The two teenagers walked up and shook hands.

"So, brother, eh?" Alison asked.

"Seem so," the red-haired boy said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Cool," Alison said. "As long as you're nice."

"I think I am," the boy answered, sort of joking.

Next ones to be grouped up were the Hephaestus children: Joshua Prigmore and Francis Di Stefano.

"Hey man!" Joshua exclaimed, high-fiveing his half-brother.

Francis said nothing, for he was one of the quiet type. He just gave Joshua a sheepish smile and nodded, as if to say: 'Glad to meet you'. Just after these, Chris called out three more names: Amanda Pane, Hugo Mendoza and Morgan Valentire. The three of them looked skillful and quite good-looking, but were also nice.

"So, papa's given me two siblings, eh?" Amanda asked. "First of all, I need you two to know I'd really appreciate it if you always called me Amy. And secondly, I'd like to mention I'm a devoted ballerina, so I will need my own space in the cabin to practice my daily exercises."

"As long as you don't wake me up..." Hugo smirked. "I'm more of an artist, you know. What about you?" The boy turned to Morgan, who stood there, kind of zoned out with her iPod earphones stuck into her ears.

"What?" she asked, coming back to Earth. Morgan shook her head, and then explained, "Oh, I love music. I play every instrument that has been invented in every corner of the world."

"That's cool," Amanda admitted.

"Okay, next ones to be grouped are the Hera kids! I'm sure these two are a pair of goody-two-shoes," Chris smirked. "Rose Garcia and James Clark!"

The two of them met up on Chiron's side, Rose leaving Lily ever since she had started croaking she missed her mom.

"That girl was already worrying me," Rose commented to her brother.

The boy did a shrug, "I don't understand why do you care about people so much. You've just met her, and you already look like her mother."

"Excuse me if I care about people," Rose snapped, rolling her eyes at her brother. The boy, who wasn't much of a talker, just did another shrug and looked away.

After the Hera kids' brief discussion, the Zeus children were grouped up: Caroline Mendez and William Meyer.

"Didn't our father and Hera, like, hate each other?" William asked, pointing with his thumb at James and Rose.

"Actually, they are married," Rose explained knowingly. "Only Zeus is pretty infidel to our mother."

"If your mother weren't infidel too, you wouldn't be here," Caroline snapped. "Come on, Willy."

"What? Why did you call me Willy?" the boy exclaimed. "Is it because I'm short?"

Caroline laughed, "I give nicknames to everyone."

Next ones were the Ares kids, who were Keith Livingstone and Lily Fray. The girl skipped to her brother's side, while the boy just grunted and rolled his eyes unsympathetically.

"Hi, name's Lily!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm so glad to know I have a brother, I mean, I've always wanted to have one! I only have my little brother, Martin, but he's plain boring, you know, talking about TV stuff and Power Rangers..."

"I wonder why don't you just shut up," Keith snapped, crossing his arms.

"Oh...right," Lily said bitterly. "I know how to get sarcasms, you know. You're being mean!"

"Don't worry Lil's," Caroline said. "He's just being mean because his daddy is too."

Keith eyed her, "It's me, Keith Livingstone, whether you like it or not. So leave me alone and, the less you act like a chatterbox, the less mad I will get."

"And last, but not least!" Chris cried. "The two Aphrodite girls! Anneliese Lasher and Luna Moon!"

The two girls looked at each other, smiling cheerfully. Everyone expected the Aphrodite kids to look like snobby, preppy divas, but these looked rather different.

"Hi!" Anneliese exclaimed. "I'm Lisa. And you're Luna, right?"

"Yeppy!" Luna agreed cheerfully. "I'm so glad to meet you!"

The twenty campers, now grouped in their cabins, followed Chris downhill to the cabins.

"The Camp's all to yourselves," he explained. "You have different things to do: archery, swordfighting, horse-riding, strawberry recollection, aquatic sports in the lake, Greek lessons, and of course chores. Every cabin has chores a certain day of the week. You'll find your schedules in your cabins." Chris checked his alarm watch. "WHOA! It's ten p.m. already! Breakfast is tomorrow at nine a.m! Oh, and if I were you I wouldn't sneak out your cabins after midnight, for the dryads will eat you!"

Everyone looked at the other campers with eyes widened, until a cheerful voice appeared from behind Chiron.

"HEY!" a girl exclaimed. "My name is Scarletta, and I'm part of the Camp staff. I'll teach you swordfighting and Greek mythology, and I'm also in charge of the cooking."

"Oh, I almost forgot our little midget, Scar!" Chris cried, rubbing the girl's head.

"Being small doesn't make me a midget, Chris," the girl snapped, turning her expression from amused to angry.

"Anyways," Chris said. "You'd better be leaving to your cabins now. Come on!"

* * *

"I want the top bunk!" Bugsy cried, tossing her hand bag to the upper bunk.

The Athena cabin was anything the three kids could dream about. It was full with light and had a dozen of shelves full with books from all ages, mathematical and designing equipment and a bunk bed and a separate bed. As Bugsy started hopping up and down in the upper bunk, Sally threw her hand bag to the separate bed absentmindedly and started fiddling with the saws and building objects, her mind racing with building projects.

"Man, how I love this place..." she whispered, looking at a design book in one of the shelves.

"Not bad," Sam grunted, leaving his bag on the lower bunk. "Now I have to sleep under a crazy girl. Why are you an Athena girl anyway? You don't look smart."

"She's my mother, just like she's yours or Sally's," Bugsy answered, without a stitch of anger in her face. "I'm not the typical Athena girl who's a complete egghead. I have my own way of being smart." She turned to Sally. "What about you, Sally?"

"I want to be an architect someday," Sally commented. "Like, a big one. You Sam?"

"Writer," the boy answered. "I want to beat all the classics."

"Awesome, it's the first time I've ever heard him speak without a sarcasm!" Bugsy exclaimed. Sam glanced at her with a questioning look. The girl did a laugh, "What? I know how to play too."

* * *

"TOP BUNK!" Terry cried, running up the stairs of the bunk bed.

"Duh, okay..." Jasper sighed. "It's easier to wake up in the morning if I'm close to the floor."

"This place is amazing!" Terry stated, running through the whole place, grinning. It was all full of video games, prank stuff, cool inventions and things his father had in his palace.

"Look at this!" Jasper exclaimed. "Flying Converse!" The boy pulled the pair of shoes he wore off and quickly grabbed them.

"I want them too!" Terry protested, getting the other pair he found. Soon enough, both boys had their Converse on, flying around the room. "This is...awesome!"

They floated around like butterflies, grinning and doing cartwheels in the air. As they grew tired from all the gravity defiance, they landed back on the room floor and jumped into the black leather sofa, where they turned the TV on and started watching 'The Joke Club' (_**AN**_: I only know British TV shows, so I chose this one because it's funny and stuff. It's basically a show where people go and tell jokes for like two hours).

"Haha!" Terry exclaimed. "Heard that, Jasper?"

The boy nodded, mouthful with the popcorns he'd prepared.

* * *

Alison and Mario entered their cabin by the lake silently. They hadn't talked much, for Mario had actually started fearing his half-sister. She didn't look like the sweetheart type, more like a hardcore girl.

"I'm taking the upper bunk," Alison stated, without even bothering to toss her hand bag up to her bed.

"Okay then," Mario sighed, taking a seat on the ocean blue sofa. As his sister started wandering around the room, he looked at the things there. There were charts with the seas and oceans in the world, postcards from the most beautiful beaches in the whole world, sea-blue decorations and direct views to the lake. It actually seemed like a paradise to Mario (and to Alison too, though she didn't want to say it yet). The boy rested his head on the sofa and looked up to the ceiling, where he found an astounding effect, it looked like waves up there. Now he wished he had the upper bed.

"So..." the boy started, sitting up. "What stuff do you like?"

Alison looked at him, first startled and then with a passive expression, "Why would you want to know anyway?"

"We're siblings," Mario answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess we should get along."

The girl did a bored expression as she took one of the many ship models in the cabin's desk, "Fine. Well, I like skating. And I don't trust people easily. If you do want us two to _get along_, you'd better show me what you're worth, bro."

"Well, I don't have much," Mario laughed. "I like jokes. And reading."

"Reading and jokes?" Alison smirked. "I don't think those two get along."

"I also like sushi, Biology and swimming," Mario concluded, ignoring his somewhat rude sister.

"As every other Poseidon kid," Alison chuckled.

"You say it like you're not a Poseidon girl," the boy retorted.

She did a sigh, "Who said I like it? It's just how I was born."

* * *

The two Hephaestus boys looked through their room with fascination. It was full with tools and inventions by the demigods that had lived there before. There were two separate beds, and so Joshua decided to get the left one, while Francis took the right one. The latter started unpacking silently, as if he were alone.

"So...do you miss home?" Joshua asked cluelessly, for he didn't like silence too much and wanted to chat with his brother for a while.

"I didn't have many people to talk to anyway," Francis sighed. "I only had my pet Labrador, Gideon. My mom was always out working and I never got to have too many friends, so I just went to school and then trapped myself inside my house's basement, where I devoted myself to my hobbies. I really like metallurgy. As a kid, I was also a little pyro. I used to melt BIC plastic pen with my lighter and twisted them into weird shapes, which I then sold at school. Every penny I took home was very welcome, for my mother has always had tight economical difficulties. I always sold cupcakes, lemonade or my own inventions, or even enrolled some gambling games and, you know, I got a deal of money out of it. I don't know what might she do now I'm gone."

"Don't worry," Joshua said. "I don't even have a family. My mother and siblings were killed when I was a kid and I had to survive in the streets with the only help of a friend of mine. I grew stronger and more skilled with tools, though. Life in orphanages is really tough, especially when kids usually pick on you for your strange hobbies."

Both teenagers sat in silence, staring at nowhere. Then, all of a sudden, Joshua patted his brother's back and said, "We're both stuck in the same hole, man."

* * *

The three Apollo children found themselves in the most beautiful cabin they had ever seen. It was full with elements of the six arts: musical instruments, painting things, notebooks for writing, and some sport gears. Things spread through the room floor, and Amanda started squealing when she found the most beautiful ballet dress in her closet. She looked down at the old ballet slippers she wore, and then grinned.

"This is so perfect!" she exclaimed, skipping up and down in happiness.

"Meh, not bad," Hugo admitted, looking through the painting materials. As he searched the different tones of yellow (his favorite color), he smiled, "Not bad at all."

Amanda looked through the window. The sun was setting over the Camp hill, and she commented, "Papa is now taking his solar chariot over the sky."

"I still can't believe all this," Hugo commented. "I mean...Greeks were right. These guys did exist. It's all...so weird!"

The ballet girl nodded, "I couldn't believe it when my mom went like: 'Amy your dad's Apollo'. And then I asked: 'What Apollo?'. And she told me it was this Greek god. At first I laughed but then...I pretty much freaked."

"Me too!" Hugo agreed, laughing.

The only one who remained quiet was Morgan, as she searched through the musical instruments. After a while, she looked up and grinned to the questioning glances of her two siblings, "This is too awesome!"

* * *

"I only have one word for this," James said. "Ew."

The room was painted in a baby blue color, full with peacock and pomegranate motives. There were many family and relationship magazines, and shelves full with self-esteem books and such. James grimaced as he looked to the cream colored bed awaiting for him.

"Come on, James!" Rose exclaimed. "The place looks cool to me."

"But you're a girl!" James protested. "If I ever invited my friends over, they'd call me gay."

His sister tried to stifle her laughter, but she simply couldn't and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You...forget it," the girl said. "And don't worry. You can decorate the room however you feel like. I don't care, as long as you don't remove my bed or the white leather sofa. Oh, do I love that sofa!"

"Girls," James sighed. "I'll never understand them."

* * *

"Look at this, Willy!" Caroline cried as she opened the cabin door.

"I told you not to-" Will started, but cut himself as he stepped into his cabin.

The room was everything a Zeus child could wish. The walls and ceiling were painted in a sky blue they both adored, and the floor was lined in a puffy white carpet which seemed just like a fluffy cloud. There were all sort of designs and models for flying devices, photos of the sky and a great telescope they could use whenever they felt like watching the skies. There were also books about flying, birds and anything that could ever possibly have to do with flying. The two beds were in a neat white, and so Caroline flopped onto hers and pulled out her favorite magazine, starting to read an issue about fashion.

"Aren't you coming?" Will asked.

The girl looked up to him and asked, "Where?"

"I'm going to explore the place for a while," the brown-haired boy explained. "You know, the Camp is so huge and all..."

"Remember the dryads," Caroline advised him. "I don't think you want to get eaten on your first day, do you?"

"Duh..." Will sighed, nodding. He took out his commonplace book and scribbled, "Explore...camp. Note...remember dryads."

Caroline smiled at her brother's way of being, and ruffled his hair playfully.

* * *

"Open the door," Keith told his sister, rather coldly.

Lily hesitated, but then pushed the door open. She found herself in a room with bloody red walls, a black carpet and full with dangerous weapons and war posters. There were World War II and Vietnam War posters hung up in the walls, and books about weaponry and wars over the small bookshelves they could find. There were two black beds and a black leather sofa.

"Ugh," Lily sighed as she dropped her hand bag on one of the beds.

"Come on, the place is cool," Keith said, tossing his black boots away.

"Hey, shoes have a place in a room, you know!" the girl exclaimed, rather annoyed.

"Who cares?" Keith snapped, leaning backwards on his bed.

Just as Lily was about to argue back, she could hear him snore.

"Great. He isn't just a big jerk, but he snores too," the girl did a tired sigh, "I hate my life."

* * *

The two Aphrodite girls looked around through their room. Anneliese was all excited about their new room, for she was of the opinion posh and pink things were really nice, while Luna just rolled her eyes at everything she saw. Other than being rather good-looking, she had absolutely nothing to do with her Olympic mother.

The room walls were painted in a light pink, with a bright pink carpet and cream-colored beds and sofas. It smelled heavily to designer perfume, and it looked like a life-size dollhouse to both girls. They found a bookshelf full with gossip magazines and romance books. Just to their bed's foot, they could find two chests with their names written in fancy script.

"Is it here where supermodels come die?" Luna asked, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Anneliese said, pulling out one of the gossip magazines. "Oh. My. Gosh! Did you know there's going to be a new Twilight movie?"

"I don't really care," Luna asked with a shrug of her shoulders, as she looked through the bookshelf in search of a book she didn't dislike too much. She was rather surprised to find_ Romeo and Juliet_ there, and so she took it and started reading.

The two girls looked through the room once more, and then Luna flopped onto her bed.

"I'm so tired," the girl groaned.

"Let's get some sleep," Anneliese suggested, nodding.

The two girls changed to their pajamas and stuffed themselves into their beds, preparing for the tiring (oh, and it _would_ be tiring) day to come.

* * *

So that's chapter one! Next chapter will be hosting the first appearances of pairings and the first lessons in the camp! I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and how I portrayed your OCs.

Pairings: Terry/Bugsy, Mario/Sally, Samuel/Luna, Jasper/Amanda, Joshua/Morgan, Hugo/Rose, James/Alison, Francis/Anneliese, Will/Lily, Keith/Caroline. I hope you're cool with them because it would be a great problem to change them now! But if you absolutely hate the OC I paired your character with, just tell me and I'll try and change it!

-Nikki :)


	4. Camp Activities

Right after breakfast, the twenty new demigods met Scarletta, another staff member called Jay Collins, and Chris in the chariot arena, as they had been told earlier in the morning. Everyone was expecting to have an exciting morning, and they practically burst out in anxiousness as Chris pulled out the activity sheet.

"The Athena, Poseidon and Hermes cabins will be having archery with Scarletta," Chris read out. "Hera, Zeus and Ares cabins are having sword fighting with Jay, and the rest of you, Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Apollo cabins, you're coming with me to do the chores."

While the first two groups were really excited about their activities, the latter group did bored groans as they followed Chris to the Big House, where they were ought to be told their chores. As the second group went away with Jay, the three first cabins remained silent as Scarletta introduced herself.

"You met me yesterday," the girl said in a heavy Italian accent. "But I need to add Chris Mc-Jerk-Lean didn't allow me to fully introduce myself. My name's Scarletta Contaili, and I'm Hades's eldest child."

"Eldest child?" Sam smirked. "You don't look older than...nineteen, or so."

Scarletta laughed, "Everything is not what it seems, Sam Stone. I have been gifted with eternal life, or, more precisely, eternal _young_ life, as long as I don't get killed. It's one of the many advantages a Hades child has." Seeing the teenagers' amazed expressions, she did a laugh and kept on talking, "But enough about me. Let me explain you the activity: you'll have to aim at a target using a bow and arrows. Easy, ain't it? Well, follow me to the archery arena!"

As they arrived to the place, each demigod took a bow and a quiver full with arrows. Each of them placed themselves in front of one of the seven targets and started aiming.

"To my signal," Scarletta told them. "Shoot!"

Most of the arrows flew right into the target, while some of them, like Sally's, kept going out of their path, falling into the fresh green grass.

"What am I doing wrong?" the girl exclaimed in frustration.

Mario looked at her. Truth be told, he was quite good at archery, and so he decided to go help Sally. He placed himself behind the girl and held her arms.

"Look, you have to hold the bow tight, and gently pinch the arrow's end," he explained, moving her arms for her. Good thing he was behind her, because, if he weren't, he would have seen Sally blushing madly, "And then you just have to aim at the center, tense the bow's string and..." the boy let go of the string gently as the arrow flew right to the center of the target. "See? It's not that hard!"

He let go of Sally slowly as the girl turned to him and smiled sheepishly, "Thanks."

"No prob," the boy answered, smiling back.

Both stood there, looking at each other and smiling, until Alison cried, "HEY MARIO! DON'T FLIRT TOO MUCH, WILL YOU?"

Now it was Mario's turn to blush. He turned to Sally and stuttered, "I...I need to go...you know, my sister..."

Sally smiled, "It's okay. See you later."

"Okay! See you later!" The boy smiled for one more time as he started walking away. When he was out of Sally's earshot, he exclaimed, "YES!"

As he went back to his own target, he started his practicing again, but kept on distracting, half because he was thinking about Sally, half because he couldn't help but feel annoyed about Alison's smirk, to which he ultimately turned and asked what the hell was wrong.

"Little Mario likes Sally," the girl teased him as she shoot another arrow.

"What?" the boy blushed as he ran his fingers through his reddish hair. "I...I...I just helped her with archery!"

Alison rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure. If you didn't like her, you wouldn't have blushed so much just a second ago."

"I...I..." Mario stammered. He looked at his sister, his cheeks flushed, "Shut up, okay?"

"No problem," Alison laughed. "I'm anything but a bigmouth."

Mario sighed in relief. Somehow, deep inside himself, he knew he could trust his sister.

"YOO-HOO!" Bugsy cried, on the other side of the arena. "100 points for the Bugsy! Take that, Sammy!"

Sam rolled his eyes at his sister, "I told you not to call me that."

Terry laughed at Bugsy's funny attitude. That day she wore a white borsalino with a brown stripe, for she usually changed her hats everyday. The boy looked at her doing all sorts of funny faces at her half-brother, and found himself smiling until his own half-brother elbowed him on the ribs.

"Man, you're staring," Jasper chuckled.

Terry shook his head and turned to his brother, pretending a surprised expression, "Me? Staring? To where exactly?"

Jasper laughed, "You know as much as I do where you were staring at. More precisely, _who_ you were staring at."

Terry's cheeks turned red as he stuttered, "I...did not...stare...I don't know what you're talking about."

The boy glanced at Bugsy, who was too busy trying to convince Sally to tell her why was she so zoned out, and he smiled, but then looked back at his target and shoot at the target, "Who said I am staring at what, Jasp?"

* * *

"Welcome to the sword fighting lessons, kids," Jay said. "My name is John Sean Grant, but please call me Jay. When my dad Dionysus went back to the Olympus, he left me in charge of all this, so I guess this is pretty much what I will do: I'll teach you sword fighting, Ancient Greek language, and survivalism."

"And why do we need to learn all this, anyway?" Rose asked. "I mean...I don't want to fight. I hate blood."

"You're a demigod, you idiot," Keith snapped. "You _have_ to fight, even if you don't like the idea."

"Don't be so mean, Keith," his sister said.

Jay, oblivious to the teenagers' discussion, concluded, "Let's see how are you doing in sword fighting. You'll fight in pairs and we'll see. Hum...Let's see...Oh! Caroline and Keith, you go first!"

"This is ought to be fun," Keith chuckled as he changed himself into the fighting protections Jay had handed him.

Meanwhile, the other four demigods sat down. Will looked at Lily, who smiled.

"I don't think we've ever met before," he said. "I'm Will."

"Lily," the girl answered. "So you're son of Zeus?"

"Yeah. You? Hera, right?"

Lily sighed, "I wish. Ares."

Will cocked his head, "Ares? You don't fit in the profile I had for an Ares kid. I mean, Keith does, but you look...rather sweet."

Lily smiled, blushing a little, "Thanks, I guess. I mean...I know Keith isn't...evil, but he's sorta mean."

"You tell me," James said. "He took my cupcakes this morning."

Rose rolled her eyes, "You're too childish, Jamie."

"Whatever," James said, somewhat offended. "He still owes me a cream-filled cupcake..."

"...and he will probably owe it forever," Lily finished for him. "Keith's not the worrying about others type, you know. He's all self-centered and selfish."

"You shouldn't criticize him that much, Lily," Will warned her. "You just know him from a day ago. Maybe he's just a little hardcore."

"The duel is about to start," Jay announced solemnly.

The four of them turned to the competitors, who stood in front of each other, each with a sword in their right hand. As Jay removed his red flag, the two of them started battling fiercely. Caroline delivered a two-handed sword at Keith, who quickly blocked it out, and they started fighting again.

"Do you think you've got me, Bolt girl?" Keith asked as he tried to aim at her leg.

Caroline jumped, feeling how Keith's blade peeled some of her sandal's sole off, but then smiled, "Positive."

While Kenny was distracted with trying to hit her leg, the girl placed her sword on the back of her neck and whispered to his ear, "One faint move and you're dead."

A chill travelled through Keith's back as he stood there, frozen. Caroline grabbed his sword slowly, and then stood in a victory position as the other four demigods cheered her.

"Bravo, sister!" Will cried.

"Well done!" Lily exclaimed.

"Very well, Caroline," Jay said, taking both swords. "You can sit down."

Caroline looked at Keith with a victory expression on her face. The boy, who was slowly lifting himself up, rose his eyebrows and smiled half-crookedly.

"Not bad, Bolt girl," he panted. "Not bad."

* * *

"I. Hate. Chores," Anneliese stated as she tied her apron on.

"That's two of us," Francis chuckled. "Here, let me help you." The boy tied a neat ribbon on the girl's back.

"Thanks," Anneliese thanked him, smiling.

Francis's cheeks turned a little redder and he gazed down, burning holes in his shoes.

"I hate cooking!" Morgan protested. "It's so hard to control this freaking fire!"

"At least Joshua and you are getting the easy part," Hugo protested. "Amanda, Luna and I have to clean the breakfast dishes..."

"And Francis and I have to clean the floor," Anneliese concluded, taking a broom for herself and another for Francis. "I mean, I'm like...Cinderella!"

"And who's your prince?" Luna asked, remembering her all-time favorite bedtime story.

Anneliese glanced at Francis and then flushed, "I...I don't know. I...I...have no idea."

Luna did a soft laugh as she started washing some of the plates Amanda handed her. They had organized a simple chain: Amanda would go pick the dirty dishes, Luna would clean them in the sink and then Hugo would dry them with a dishcloth.

"How...the hell am I supposed to cook this recipe?" Morgan asked in frustration.

"I used to cook a lot while I lived in the streets," Joshua explained as he gently spilled some oil over the frying pan. "There, now the omelets will get tastier. One of my friends taught that to me."

"Meh...interesting," Morgan laughed, smiling.

Joshua did a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. Morgan glanced at him, smiling. They both stared at each other until Hugo pointed out, "Lunch's burning, guys."

"OH MY GOD!" Morgan cried as she saw the big flame over the frying pan. Joshua quickly grabbed a dishcloth and extinguished the fire quickly. Morgan dropped onto a chair, a hand to her chest.

"That was...so damn scary..." she muttered.

"Don't worry, it's just a few flames," Joshua said. "I guess I'm used to them, being a Hephaestus child."

"I- I think you'd better cook then," the girl whispered, her eyes widening at the vision of the frying pan.

Joshua laughed, "Come on, it's cool." He offered her his hand. "Come on, I'll help you."

Morgan smiled, taking his hand slowly, "Okay. Second try."

* * *

"Ugh!" Caroline complained from the Zeus table. "Burnt omelets!"

"Courtesy of Morgan and Joshua," Hugo chuckled as he stuffed the black and yellow food into his mouth.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Rose said from the Hera table. A second later, she grimaced at the burnt diner.

"Ever told you not to lie, Rosie?" James smirked.

"Good try, though," Lily told Morgan from the Ares table.

"Good try?" Keith mocked her. "You're kidding me."

Lily rolled her eyes at Keith and started the second try.

"Uneatable," Alison stated, pushing her plate aside.

"I hope food improves in the future," Sam snickered, in the Athena table.

"At least it's food!" Bugsy exclaimed. "I simply couldn't eat my old school's cafeteria food. Only one word: Ugh."

"Actually, that's an onomatopoeia," Sam explained. As he saw his two sisters' questioning expressions, he added, along with a roll of his eyes, "Onomatopoeias are words imitating sounds of nature or people."

"You're a dictionary, Sammy," Sally teased him, ruffling her brother's hair. Her brother did a grunt as he stuffed the black omelet into his mouth.

As Morgan's eyes met Joshua's, the boy mouthed: 'It was worth the try.'

* * *

So, that was chapter two! I hope you like it. Next chapter: Second day of lessons! The pairings that haven't been started yet will appear here, and some of the already formed will too.

Got any comments about how I portrayed your OCs? Or maybe to you want to give me some tips on the writing? Or maybe plot suggestions? Please review then!

-Nikki :)


	5. Camp Activities  Part II

Hey people! I'm here again with chapter three! This one is Activity Day - Part II. This time, the groups for the activities will be different, and so the couples that weren't formed last chapter will be formed now, while the others will appear again. I hope this chapter seems good to all of you and...thanks for all the praises I've got so far! I really love hearing you are liking the story, it encourages me to go on with it! :)

Pairings appearing in this chapter: Bugsy/Terry, Keith/Carol, Will/Lily, Anneliese/Francis. But don't worry! They will have their part in the beginning of the chapter and will be mentioned and all that stuff! I just wanted to give more importance to the pairings that haven't been mentioned yet. Those that have already been formed and are being repeated in this chapter are not going to have the role they had during last chapter, although they will also be mentioned :)

Well, enough of my rant, here's the chapter!

* * *

"Well, here's the deal for you guys," Chris chuckled as he read through the paper. "After yesterday's complete disaster with the cooking," the centaur glanced at Morgan and Joshua, who looked away, pretending not to know what he was talking about. "We're gonna split you in two groups today. First group, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Athena, Zeus children and James will have Greek with Scarletta, and the second group, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, and Rose will have survivalism with Jay."

"But how come we have to split up?" James asked.

"You're an uneven number of cabins, and so we decided to split you two guys up, to have the same number of campers per group," Scarletta explained. "We'll just split up a different cabin next time."

Everyone seemed to agree this time, being a lot more cheerful because no one had to cook now.

Chris did a mischievous smirk and said, "And as we're not having our first-class cooks with us anymore, I hired a new cooker for us, people! Please greet Chef Hatchet!"

A dark-skinned, big man with a cooking hat was descending the Camp hill. As he approached Chris, he did an incomprehensible grunt, and so Chris added, "He's a cyclops. He doesn't speak much. He'll cook your meals, so you kids better treat him well. Understood?"

Everyone shook their head. As both groups split down, Terry walked up to Bugsy, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, Bugs..." he said, trying to seem like the joker he usually was. Truth be told, he was a lot more shyer when Bugsy was around. "See ya later, okay?"

"Kay!" Bugsy exclaimed cheerfully, slapping the boy's back. "See ya later, buddy!"

"Yeah..." Terry sighed. "See ya later."

The boy walked back to his brother, his hands stuffed right into his pockets. As he saw his brother's concerned look, he cleared, "We're just buddies. That's all."

Jasper watched Carol and Keith discuss as he patted his brother's back.

"Don't miss me too much, Bolt girl," Keith told her.

"What? Me? Missing you?" Caroline scoffed. "You wish."

"Yeah, whatevs," Keith winked an eye at her. "See ya later, Boltie."

"Shut up!" the girl exclaimed, walking away to her brother. "C'mon, Willy, let's get outta here. I just can't stay around this big jerk for much longer."

Will rubbed the back of his head as he finished his chat with Lily, "Hum...okay..." he seemed a little blushed. "So...see you at lunch?"

"Okay!" Lily exclaimed sweetly as she waved him goodbye.

Will did a sheepish smile as he walked away with his sister.

"What was all that about?" Caroline asked teasingly.

"Nothing..." Will muttered. "I was just talking to Lily...that's all."

"Yeah, sure," Caroline rolled her eyes, ruffling her brother's hair. "I can see it when a boy likes a girl, Willy. And you certainly like Lily."

"I...that's not true!" Will stuttered. Then he did a sigh. "I don't know. She's all sweet and nice and all but...duh! I don't know."

"You already said that," Caroline pointed out. She rubbed her brother's back soothingly. "Don't worry. I'm pretty positive she likes you too."

"I wish," Will sighed, stuffing his hands right into his pockets. "Well anyways, let's go."

As the Zeus kids walked to their group, Anneliese and Francis shared a few words.

"Cool t-shirt," he pointed out casually.

"Thanks," Anneliese said, blushing a little. "My dad bought it when he went to Seattle." She smiled warmly, to which Francis gazed down shyly, but then smiled sheepishly."

"Come on, lovebirds A and B!" Sam called them. "We're wasting our time, you know!"

"Look at that, bro," Alison whispered to Mario as he watched the Athena kids discussing. "You're lucky, Sally's coming with us today again."

Mario eyed her, his cheeks flushing, "Shut up."

"I hear no denial..." Alison teased him.

"I never said there was a denial," Mario snapped crossing his arms.

"Aha!" Alison exclaimed. "So you do like her!"

Mario nodded slowly, as Alison's face turned to a 'Oh-My-God-I-Knew-It' expression.

"It's obvious you like James anyway," Mario snapped, a mischievous grin in his face.

"Wha-what?" Alison stuttered. Now it was her turn to get blushed. "I so don't. What's wrong with you? I just talked to him once. Yesterday."

"Yeah, sure..." Mario rolled his eyes. He was about to say something, but Scarletta announced it was time to go to the Greek lesson, so he decided to save his words as he stuck his tongue out to his sister, who simply rolled her eyes, but couldn't disguise a worried look in her features.

* * *

"Who said Greek is easy?" Luna mumbled as she tried to figure out what the text said.

Sam rolled his eyes, "It's not easy. It's super-easy."

Luna stuck her tongue out at him, "It might be super-easy for you, Athena boy, but it's not what I had expected. What does E-symbol-symbol-weird n-v-i-k-weird n with a dot-weird n with a dot-t-a-v-weird n-y-"

"I think we would solve this quicker if you let me see what you're trying to read.

The girl showed him the text. Sam rubbed the back of his head for a few seconds, looking at the text.

_Ελληνική ήταν η γλώσσα που χρησιμοποιείται κατά τους αρχαίους χρόνους. Κείμενααπό ένα μεγάλο αριθμό των φιλοσόφων γράφτηκαν στη γλώσσα αυτή, όπωςdiscoverments Αριστοτέλη ή Ιλιάδας και Οδύσσειας._

"It's so easy," he scoffed a moment later. "Translation would be: 'Greek was the language used during the ancient times. Texts from a great number of philosophers were written in this language, such as Aristoteles's discoverments or Homer's Iliad and Odyssey. '"

"Gee, now that was hard to read," Luna giggled, looking at the book. "I have read the Iliad though. And the Odyssey. It's so fantastic! It's like having your own fantastic world with all myths and legends and...who knows! Maybe they're true after all!"

Sam eyed her suspiciously, "You _read_? I mean, other than clothing labels?"

Luna rolled her eyes, "It's not like being an Aphrodite girl means I have to be a dumb blonde."

"Really?" Sam asked teasingly.

Luna smiled and punched him playfully, "You're so cocky, you know."

"Thanks," Sam replied, taking a bow at the girl.

Bugsy, Caroline, Anneliese and Will were chatting as they tried to decipher their texts.

"This is so easy!" Bugsy snickered, rolling her eyes. "Man, even a three-year-old could read this."

"I think I'm two years old then," Anneliese sighed, pushing her book aside. "Because I don't have the faintest idea about Greek."

"How am I supposed to read this if I have dyslexia?" Caroline asked (**A/N**: It isn't only Caroline who has dyslexia. In fact, most demigods do. I just thought of her saying it that's all :3)

"We're dyslexic when we read in English," Will explained, "because our minds are prepared to read only Ancient Greek. "It's easy to read. Now we just have to figure out what it means."

Anneliese rolled her eyes, "Yeah, which is actually the hardest part of the thing, Will-brains." She did a sigh. "I wish Francis were here. He told me he had studied Greek when he was little."

Bugsy elbowed the girl playfully, "So, you've been chatting a lot with Francis lately, haven't you?"

The Aphrodite girl blushed madly, and looked away, "We're friends. It's fun to chat with him, you know. He's nice and fun and stuff."

"Yeah sure," Caroline giggled.

"And...what about you and Keith? Or Will and Lily? Or Bugsy and Terry? You guys are crushing on another person too!"

The three teenagers' expressions were completely different. Will gazed down, blushing madly, Caroline started yelling she didn't like that big ass jerk, and Bugsy just stared blankly at the girl, who covered her mouth, clueless about what she had just said.

"I'm so sorry!" Anneliese exclaimed quickly. "Sometimes I say things without really meaning them. Really, I'm sorry!"

"I like Terry?" Bugsy asked. She wasn't stating it, or denying it. She was telling the others she truly didn't know, as if she had just discovered something she had been thinking of for a while but couldn't make out what was the name of the feeling she had been having. Now she knew it.

"Dunno," Anneliese shrugged. "At least, I think Terry does like you."

Bugsy didn't look blushed or embarrassed, she just looked curious to know more.

"How do you know that?" she asked then.

Anneliese shrugged once more, "Dunno. Just the way he looks at you, the way he smiles or something...I guess."

Again, Bugsy didn't show any emotion for a few seconds, but then smiled half crookedly and muttered, "I'll take that into account."

Meanwhile, Mario and Sally sat down together, filling their Greek exercises. They didn't talk much, but they glanced at each other from time to time, smiling sheepishly when their glances met.

"You have a bug there," Mario noted, pointing at Sally's right shoulder.

The girl did a shriek, "AH! GET IT OFF ME!"

Mario threw the bug away, and left his arm around Sally's arms for a split of a second, as he shook his head, blushing, he started pulling his arm away, but Sally caught his hand tightly and placed the boy's arm back to where it had laid a second ago.

"Bugs won't come again if you're guarding my arm," she commented sheepishly.

Mario smiled as he glanced at his sister to advice her not to make any comments, but she was engrossed in a discussion with James.

"Excuse me, but I think I'd know where the Pacific ocean is, Hera boy," the girl scoffed. "I am daughter of the sea god, after all."

"Everybody makes mistakes," James smirked.

Alison scoffed, "Are you suggesting I'm wrong, Jimbo?"

"Don't call me that!" he exclaimed. "It's just enough with Rose calling me Jamesie, Jimmy and stuff...and now you want to call me Jimbo?"

"It's fun," Alison giggled.

James rolled his eyes, but smiled. He was starting to like that girl.

* * *

Compared to Greek lessons, survivalism was all a running frenzy. The ten kids had been released in the middle of the forest and had to find their way out of there. The forest was so deep and dark everyone was starting to feel scared, walking by their own through such a creepy place.

Rose looked around. Finally, she had found Lily, who was really anxious and said she wanted to go home. Rose was scared out of her guts, but tried to seem confident to her friend, and so she took a firm step ahead and said, "Come on, Lily. I think I know where we're going." As soon as the two girls started walking, Lily turning a little more confident now. Rose started walking, until someone fell from the tree and ended over her.

"HEY!" Rose cried, at first thinking it was a bear or another animal.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed. "It's...you're...Rose?"

As the girl looked to him, found out he was Hugo. She quickly bolted up and started stuttering, "Don't worry...it's okay...my fault."

Hugo laughed, "No, it wasn't your fault. I climbed up that tree to get a better view," he explained. "Instead, I only saw more trees...and got a bruise on my shoulder. Are you okay?"

"Perfectly," Rose said. "I...er...well...it's been nice to jump into you...we were a little lost, to say the least..."

"It'll be fun to join you," Hugo said softly. A few moments later, he realized he hadn't meant Lily and Rose, but only Rose who he wanted to walk with. All blushed, Rose gave her a nod and so the three of them started walking silently.

Meanwhile, three boys were trying to find their way through the forest. Keith was going ahead, walking firmly and his black combat boots dirty with mud. He looked like a Vietnam soldier, as Terry pointed out. Francis just did a sigh and followed them.

"What the heck might be wrong with this boy?" Terry asked to the Hephaestus boy, who shrugged without opening his mouth, and so Terry insisted, "At least that Caroline seems to slow him down a little," the British boy laughed softly as Keith turned to face him, anger settled on his expression.

"What did you just say?" Keith asked menacingly. "I don't like any girl at all, do you understand?"

"Yeah, sure," Terry said, rolling his eyes. "You only like Carol."

"She hates Carol," Keith protested. "It's Caroline."

"You admit it!" the Hermes kid exclaimed. "You like her! Ha, ha! This is so fun!"

"Well, what about you, Mr. Joker?" Keith snapped, snickering. "It's obvious you like Buggy or whatever her name is."

"It's Bugsy," Terry corrected. "And at least I have the guts to admit something, Mr. Bossy-Jerk-Asshole!"

"Couldn't have described him better," Francis muttered then, opening his mouth for the first time in the whole day.

Keith turned to the Hephaestus boy, showing him his fists menacingly, "Do you see this, freak? I don't think you don't want my knuckles to punch your teeth away, do you?"

"Leave my brother alone," a voice said from behind Terry and Francis. As the two boys turned, they found Joshua and Morgan, who had been walking through the woods until they had jumped into their three group mates.

The Ares boy did a smirk, "What are you gonna do about it if I do punch him, Prigmore?"

Joshua clenched his fists, "I don't think you want to know."

"Stop this!" Morgan exclaimed. "Keith, you're being a total asshole! And you, Joshua...violence is not the best option!"

"Okay," Joshua muttered, but then glared at Keith. "No messing with Francis, understood?"

Keith crossed his arms, rolling his eyes, and then walked away, losing himself in the green forest darkness.

While this was happening, Jasper wondered around the forest without having the faintest idea where might the others be. He had been walking by himself for over an hour now, and he hadn't found the exit of the forest or any of his group mates. As he stepped between two oak trees, he started hearing a soft sob behind a couple of bushes, around eight paces away from him, and so he decided to go see if someone was hiding there. He discovered Amanda, who was sobbing uncontrollably. She'd probably lost herself in all that darkness.

"Hey, hey," Jasper said as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't worry."

The girl looked up, her eyes red with crying. As she saw the boy's face, her cheeks turned a little red and she uselessly tried to wipe her tears away. The boy smiled reassuringly as he told her, "Don't worry. You're not alone. Come on, let's get moving."

"I...I think I can't..." she muttered. "I...I'm...so useless..."

"Don't you ever say that," Jasper said firmly. Then his expression softened, and he offered her his hand. "Come on. I'll be with you."

Amanda hesitated for a second, but then took his hand slowly and stood up. As the two teenagers started walking, the girl gripped his hand more tightly, their fingers intertwined. She looked around fearfully, as if she expected a deadly animal would come out of the darkness and eat them.

"It's all right," Jasper repeated. Amanda did a vague nod.

A few minutes later, both teenagers saw the end of the woods, clear light pouring between the trees. As Amanda grinned, both started running to the exit, where they met with Jay and their group mates. Morgan quickly ran up to her sister and embraced her tightly.

"I thought you'd never come back!" she exclaimed.

"Jasper helped me out," Amanda mused. She saw some of the demigods whispering and pointing at her hand and when she looked down she realized she was still holding Jasper's hand. The girl blushed and pulled her hand away as she started chatting with her half-sister and other people in the group. Meanwhile, Terry approached Jasper teasingly.

"So you took the chance to flirt for a while, didn't ya?" the boy teased his half-brother, who punched his arm but said nothing, smiling at Amanda.

* * *

So that was chapter three! Sorry if it was a bit too short but I didn't have much to write there.

A little note to the OC creators: I need you guys to fill in some stuff under this, kay? Add this to your reviews!

Friends:

Enemies:

Next chapter will come out soon! Until then, cheers!

Nikki~!


	6. Catch The Flag I

Hey people! It's Catch the Flag time! :) I've been wanting to write this chapter for a while and the time has arrived! Please enjoy I worked really hard on this! And thanks to all of you guys who are reviewing and supporting this story, you really encourage me to keep going! And just a little thing: I've changed category to crossover: Percy Jackson & The Olympians and Total Drama series.

Oh, and I'm going to get into the story the following characters' POVs during this chapter: Sam, Jasper, Caroline, Alison, and James, because they're the ones catching the flags. Of course, there will always be external POV bits. I only thought it would be cool to make this POV thing XD

* * *

After the daily activities, all the demigods headed to the lunch room, where they were ought to take their mid-afternoon snacks. Instead, they found Chris's four-legged ass blocking the door to the lunch room. He had a grin on his face, which probably meant nothing good was about to happen.

"Chef's delicious pate sandwiches aren't ready yet," he explained, pushing a cart full of brown paper bags aside. "And so we decided to organize a new game for you to spend your time while we get them prepared."

"Let me guess," Sam scoffed. "Catch the Flag, isn't it?"

Chris looked at him with a questioning glance, "How did you know?"

"You don't have to be brutally smart to guess, McLean," Sally smirked.

The centaur rolled his eyes as he said, "Anyway...here's the deal. I'll split you into two teams: red and blue. Jay will take Blue Team to their flag, Scarletta will do the same with the red team. There, you will get fifteen minutes to decide your tactic and then you'll have to start! First team catching the other team's flag wins. Blue Team will be Ares, Athena, Zeus, and Hermes kids, and Mario! Red Team: Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Hera kids and Alison! You have to decide who is the captain when you get to your flag. And...go!"

And so Blue Team followed Jay, and Red Team followed Scarletta.

* * *

"So...who's gonna be the captain?" Sally asked.

"Me, obviously," Keith said, rolling his eyes.

"Who said that, you jerk?" Caroline snapped.

"I suggest Sam is our captain," Bugsy said. "He's the smartest here."

"Duh...okay," Sam sighed. "Tactic's the following: Sally, Mario, Lily, and Will, you'll stay as first-defence and cover the area around the flag. Bugsy, Terry, and Keith, you'll stay in mid-defence. Jasper and Caroline, you two will come with me to try and catch the flag."

Everyone seemed to agree Sam's tactic. That is, everyone except Keith.

"This is stupid," he said. "I'm not a mid-defence loser."

"Just...do what they tell you for once, you big ass jerk!" Lily cried, ticked off by her brother's pissing attitude.

Keith looked at her with a sudden change of expression. Certainly Lily didn't have those bursts of anger, but when she did, she had awfully menacing ones. The boy walked to Bugsy and Terry, who were also in the mid-defence and shrugged, "Okay. I'll do."

Sam looked at him coldly, but then motioned to Caroline and Jasper, "Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Red was having difficulties with choosing their captain. Ones said it should be Alison, others said it should be Joshua.

"Guys, we're getting nowhere!" Anneliese exclaimed. "Okay, let's vote. Who votes for Alison?" Anneliese, Hugo, Rose, James, and Francis voted for her. "Who votes for Joshua?" Morgan, Luna, and Amanda voted for him. "It's three against five. Alison's our captain."

"It's okay," Joshua said, patting Alison's back. "I'm sure you will do well."

"We'll follow my tactic, four-four-two," said Alison. "There will be four of you around the flag's area: Luna, Amanda, Francis, and Anneliese. Then, there will be another four mid-deffenders: Joshua, Hugo, Rose and Morgan. And James will come with me to catch the flag."

Everyone seemed to agree. Luna, Amanda, Francis and Anneliese took their swords out and started pacing around the flag slowly, while Joshua, Hugo, Rose and Morgan crossed the stream and went to protect the area they had been given. When everyone was set, Alison looked at James, who quickly nodded.

"We're gonna win this," Alison assured, and so she motioned James to come after her.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

The woods seemed really silent. I followed Sam and Caroline through the woods. They seemed all confident about this Catch the Flag thing, while I wasn't. Sure, I was a good sword fighter and all, but didn't think I would be able to handle four guys attacking me at once. We walked through the woods as I gripped my sword tighter and tighter. I looked at my companions: Sam was walking absentmindedly, not really caring about the game, while Caroline looked around nervously, as if she expected someone to pop out from the middle of nowhere and attack us.

Just as we passed by a few bushes, I heard them brushing against each other. I stood there, frozen, tightening my grip to the sword. A few moments later, I heard Sam's scoffs again.

"Get moving, man," he said. "Just the wind."

I looked down nervously, and then I walked up to Caroline.

"You were totally chickened out," she laughed.

I only managed to nod vaguely, only to make her laugh harder. Just as we passed by another group of bushes, I heard them brush against each other for a second time.

And I knew it wasn't just the wind this time.

**Caroline's POV**

Just as my laugh got lost in the wind, I heard a deafening cry coming from the bushes, and the next thing I saw was Rose, Joshua, Morgan, and Hugo attacking us. Hugo sent a two-handed sword at Sam, who quickly blocked it away and they started fighting. I saw how Rose and Joshua went to Jasper, and as soon as I turned back I found Morgan sending her sword at me. I tried to block her sword, but it kept getting harder and harder.

As we battled against each other, I looked at Jasper. It wasn't fair. We were four against three, and so we were most likely to lose. I wondered what would happen if we actually lost this battle. Would they kill us? Nah, they were all good people. Maybe they left us there tied up to a tree until the game was over...who knows? The possibilities were all so different. But as I wondered, I kept blocking Morgan's swift movements. Her battling skills were perfectly normal, she was an Apollo kid after all.

Just as I thought I could simply give up, I saw Keith coming from the middle of nowhere.

"Need any help, people?" he asked, coming up to Joshua and pushing him away from Jasper. The Hermes boy briefly thanked him, but Keith simply rolled his eyes as if to say 'You're all useless without me' and started battling Joshua. What a big jerk he was.

As soon as Jasper was freed from Joshua's quick and agile sword movements, he easily defeated Rose, who was already tired from all the swordfighting. The Hera girl fell to her knees, defeated, as Jasper took her sword and placed his sword on her neck, as if to tell her not to move.

Just as we all saw this, Hugo looked away from Sam and ran to Rose.

"Don't dare to touch her!" he yelled, pushing Jasper away.

The Apollo boy was soon enough battling against both Jasper and Sam. He was quite a good swordfighter, but he simply couldn't handle two expert hands like Jasper and Sam's, and soon enough his sword flew away, sticking into a tree. I gasped as I watched this. Jasper and Sam took Rose and Hugo to a tree, where Sam told Jasper to say guarding and then came to help us. I was too focused on staying on my feet as I tried to defeat Morgan I didn't notice how Sam and Keith defeated Joshua, who stood there frozen. Keith took his sword and, instead of coming to help me like a true gentleman would, he just stood there looking at us with a funny look, as if he expected something to happen soon.

And it did happen. I sent a two-handed sword at Morgan, who barely blocked it and then I pushed her sword again with my sword's hilt, sending it flying over the woods, so deep into the trees we couldn't see it landing. I wondered if it had hit someone on the head, but then I shook my head as I placed my sword's blade on Morgan's neck. I saw how Joshua gulped, but he couldn't move a muscle with Keith and Sam guarding him.

We all stood there for a few seconds, until I hear a car engine close. Soon enough, we saw Chef driving a truck, and centaur Chris standing on the back part.

**Sam's POV**

Haha. I'd never get used to seeing the ex-TV host with his implanted horse legs. However, I did get used to his strident voice yelling.

"Red Team has just lost four teammates!" he announced, grinning. "Hugo, Rose, Joshua and Morgan, please come into the truck!"

"How come that?" Joshua asked.

"Demigods losing their weapons are automatically eliminated from the Catch the Flag game," Chris explained. He didn't like it when he had to explain stuff to the campers. "Now come into the truck at once."

Chef opened the door to the front of the truck. Rose and Hugo walked up first. Hugo rubbed his arm awkwardly as he glanced at Rose.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, smiling broadly. Then, she gave him a kiss on his cheek and smiled. "Thanks for standing up for me, by the way." Aww...that just made me want to throw up. I guess I simply don't have a romantic bone in my whole body, but who cares? Human anatomy doesn't strictly ask for one.

Hugo, whose skin had turned into a dark red, jumped into the trunk right after Rose. After them, came Joshua and Morgan. They both were chatting casually, as if nothing had happened at all. Great. Another sickly romantic scene would've most likely killed me.

As we watched the truck going away and Chris waving at us mischievously, he added through his loudspeaker, "ROSE, HUGO, MORGAN, AND JOSHUA FROM RED TEAM HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED!"

I turned to Keith and noted, "You shouldn't be here."

"You shouldn't be captain," Keith snapped. "If it weren't for me, you would have lost against those idiots."

"Excuse me, I think_ you're_ the idiot," Caroline pointed out. "You've left Bugsy and Terry all by themselves! What if the other team arrives?"

Just as we all started discussing, we heard Chris again, "BUGSY AND TERRY FROM BLUE TEAM HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED!"

"Great!" I exclaimed. "Simply great. Thanks so much, Keith."

"You welcome," Keith smirked.

"We should go look for the flag," Jasper suggested, coming into the discussion.

I nodded, "Yeah. Come on. Keith, just come over. We'll need a jerk to rely on if we do get attacked again."

**Keith's POV**

I looked cool to Caroline, didn't I? I think I did. Well, whatever. I'm gonna rule in this game.

* * *

**Alison's POV**

James and I were completely exhausted after defeating Bugsy and Terry. It had been a difficult battle, for they were both good swordfighters, but they had ultimately lost against us. I could swear I heard them cursing Keith under their breaths. I chuckled at this. Who could be the idiot to rely on such a big asshole like Keith?

"Mind it if we took a break?" James suggested, sitting down on a rock without even waiting for me to answer.

"Excuse me, I think I'm the captain," I said. As I saw him looking back at me blankly, I did a sigh and sat by him, opening up my sandwich.

"You brought a _sandwich_?" my companion asked with a rather amazed expression.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "What? I'm hungry."

"Okay, okay!" James exclaimed, chuckling.

I ate my turkey sandwich slowly, feeling James's hazel green eyes staring at me.

"Do you want some?" I asked, offering him some sandwich.

"No, no..." he quickly answered, blushing. "I...I'm just..."

"You're stuttering," I pointed out with a chuckle.

Now he looked offended, "I'm not!" he stood up, stretching his arms. "Let's go! We've wasted a lot of time here!"

**James's POV**

Man, I'm going bonkers. Why did I just stare at Alison? Well, her black hair is rather pretty and all, and her eyes...gee, what a pair of eyes she has...wait, what am I saying? NO! She's Alison!

I started walking, Alison following me. I tried to look straight to the front, but my eyes glanced to my side from time to time. Man, wasn't I an idiot. Alison wasn't the falling in love type, it even took her a while to trust people. I sighed as we continued walking in a silence neither of us would dare to break, and so I decided to start observing the woods.

We were walking through an earthy, muddy path. My sneakers were all brown with the mud puddles I had stepped into, and so were Alison's Converse (**AN**: Sk8tr Gal didn't mention her shoes, so I made them up). We walked for a while until we arrived to a stream, and only a few yards away we could spot the blue flag. Weird thing: there was no one to be seen around.

"Where are they?" I whispered to Alison.

She rolled her eyes, "It's obvious they're hiding."

We silently tiptoed through the stream. I saw how Alison's cuts and bruises healed. A split of a second later I understood everything: she was a Poseidon daughter. When we were just ten paces away from the flag, Mario, Will, Sally and Lily ran out from behind the trees.

"Told ya," Alison said as Lily and Sally came to her.

I started battling against the two boys, who were actually quite good at swordfighting. We were in a clear disadvantage and we were likely to lose. We desperately tried to block out our enemies' swift movements and, as I passed by Alison, she whispered, "Go catch the flag. I think I can handle them for a few seconds until you catch it."

"You're crazy!" I hissed back.

"Maybe I am," Alison agreed with an innocent shrug, and then she smiled and nodded, encouraging me to do it.

I sighed. I knew I had to be quick, and so I sent a two-handed sword at Mario and then started running to the red flag as if it were the last thing I would do in my life. Even though the two boys ran after me, it was too late: I had already gripped the flag's pole and threw it to the air, shooting the red firework gun we had been given to signal we had reached the blue flag. As our four opponents stared at me, startled, Alison ran up to me and hugged me tightly, grinning, "I knew you'd do it!"

Soon enough, Chris arrived with his truck, smiling.

"Congrats, Alison and James!" Chris chuckled. "You've given victory to your team! Come on everyone, jump into the trunk and let's get you to the rest of your teammates!"

* * *

**External POV**

As the six demigods arrived to the outside of the woods, the Red Team burst out with cheers and whoops, while Blue Team gave apprehensive looks at Lily, Will, Sally and Mario. Except for Keith, that is, who started yelling at them furiously, but Caroline just elbowed him and said, "Just let them be, will you? If it hadn't been for you, Bugsy and Terry would have been able to stop James and Alison."

"Whatever, Bolt girl," Keith rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He knew she was right, but he simply wouldn't admit it.

"Awesome job, bro!" Rose exclaimed, rubbing James's head.

The boy laughed as everyone complimented him and cheered about them being the winners. Everyone started walking back to the lunchroom, where they were now getting their very well-deserved diner.

* * *

So that was chapter three! :) I hope you people enjoyed it, I had this finished a while ago already, but due to server problems I couldn't post it until today. Anyways, hope you had fun reading this and stuff! :) Next chapter will be...water sports in the lake! If you did like Catch the Flag, I have good news for you...I have a second Catch the Flag game scheduled for this story!

If you have any tips on writing/typo's/characters going OOC, please tell me! I always want to improve!

Until next chapter,

Nikki~!


	7. Kayak Competition

So here I am again! This is chapter five! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Writer block plus studying means impossibility of writing to me. I tried to pull this up as soon as I could, I hope it's not totally awful...well, here it goes!

* * *

They couldn't believe they'd been in Camp Half-Blood for a week already. Time had passed by so quickly they were still getting used to one another. Everyone seemed to get along except for Keith, who still hid himself inside his core Caroline desperately tried to carve into, but she only got a sly smile or a 'Bolt girl' nickname from time to time. She couldn't expect much from Keith, and, despite this, she still tried to make him see there was much more to do than sitting around doing nothing.

The twenty teenagers stood in a circle around Chris. That morning, they had been dismissed earlier from their usual activities to come join the fake centaur for some reason they didn't know. The ex-TV host, who had his usual devilish grin on his face, looked at each of the campers hastily, and then took a paper out of his shirt's pocket and read out loud, "Water sports!"

After these two words, everyone cheered and whooped. That is, everyone but Caroline, who looked around nervously.

"Anything the matter?" Lily asked worryingly at her friend's pale face.

"Nothing..." Caroline answered in a faint voice.

"She hates water," Will explained for his half-sister. "As every other Zeus kid does. But she especially hates it."

"Water sports," Sally said, elbowing Mario playfully. "Doesn't that sound familiar to you?"

"Nope, not at all," Mario answered, smiling. Then he looked at Alison, "Let's do the wave thingy."

"Sure," Alison chuckled. "We'll soak them up."

"The what?" Sally repeated.

"It's something Ally and I discovered the other day," Mario explained. "We can create these huge, tsunami-like waves...they're simply awesome."

"Well, well, well," Chris said, his devilish grin turning bigger and bigger by every second passing by. "Before ye lads start speculating about fun things you might do, take this on account. I'll always be around watching."

"Ponies don't swim," Sam retorted with a chuckle.

Chris glared at him with disgust, and then continued, "First of all, go change into your swimming suits. I want ALL of you back here in five minutes! GO!"

* * *

Five minutes later, everyone was back in their swimming outfits. The boy wore their swimming trunks and a baggy tee, while the girls wore their bikinis and a dress over them. As Chris jerked his thumb up in approval, he started reading again, "And so this is what we're gonna do...kayak racing! Winners will get off their chores for the next week and last ones coming will do the winner's corresponding chores. Everything understood?"

Everyone whooped in approval, again all except Caroline, who nodded hastily and started saying, "I think I'm not feeling well today..."

"Aw, come on sis!" Will exclaimed. "It's going to be fun. You know, I don't like water either, but it's going to be fun," the boy winked an eye at her. "And Keith is going to be there too."

"What!" Caroline shouted. "I...who cares if that jackass comes with us! I mean, not me!"

"Yeah, sure..." Will rolled his eyes and nodded, then walked away with Lily.

Caroline stood still until she heard Keith yelling at her, "MOVING MAYBE, BOLT GIRL?"

The girl did a grunt and started walking.

* * *

When they arrived to the lake, they were told to pair up for the kayaks.

"You may choose your kayak now!" Chris announced. Everyone started wandering around the pile of kayaks.

"This one looks good enough to me," Will announced to Lily.

The girl smiled then, "Fine! Looks good to me too!"

"Let's get this one," Sally suggested to Mario. "Maybe you can use your water powers to win..."

"Your tactics are so good we will win for sure," the boy said, smiling. Sally went all blushed while her sister Bugsy awwed at them.

"That was soooo cute!" the hat girl exclaimed.

Both demigods looked down, totally flushed.

"What...was cute?" Mario stuttered.

Bugsy stifled a laugh as she looked at the two lovebirds. They were _so_ lame for each other.

"Hey, Bugs," Terry said behind Bugsy, rubbing the back of the head. "Do you want to go in a kayak with me?"

"Sure!" the girl exclaimed.

All pairs had a kayak for themselves, except for Keith and Caroline, who crossed their arms and huffed at each other.

"I'm so not going on a kayak with him," Caroline grunted. "I mean...ugh!"

"My sentiments exactly," Keith snickered.

"Just get into the kayak and make out already, will you?" Alison said, rolling her eyes. "It's getting boring, you know."

Caroline and Keith blushed bright red, but both of them agreed to get into the kayak with a nod. As they took their places on the kayak, the race started, and so the twenty demigods started rowing. Well, Alison didn't. As James looked back, he found her playing with the water passing by, creating little waves around them and an amused expression in her face.

"Why aren't you rowing?" the boy exclaimed.

"Wait and see," she chuckled. Alison pressed her eyes close and a second later, James took his hands to his head and started screaming like mad, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Their kayak was being propelled by a huge wave through the lake, but things didn't turn out as expected. They started going up, down, left, right, everywhere but to the finish line. Both of them gripped to the kayak, their eyes widened in fear. Everyone else started laughing.

"I'm glad we didn't use your powers here," Sally commented as they kept on rowing.

"Poor James," Mario chuckled. "Having to deal with Ally.

"She seems nice enough to me," the girl answered.

"You don't have to live with her," Mario laughed. "Okay, she's nice and stuff, but her sarcasms tick me off."

"She shan't be worse than Sam," Sally said. "The guy's really smart, and even nice, but he's too cocky and sarcastic."

"TRY NOT TO SCREAM THAT LOUD, SALLY DEAR!" Sam yelled from his kayak. Right then, Sally noticed he was sharing his kayak with Luna.

"DON'T FLIRT TOO MUCH, WILL YOU?" she snapped with a giggle. As she saw her brother blushing and looking away, she turned to Mario and grinned. "Goal achieved." Both of them started laughing.

Meanwhile, Bugsy and Terry rowed with all their might. The girl, sitting on the front seat, stared to the water, smiling. She loved rowing. Good thing she had brought her swimming hat today.

Terry, who was sitting on the back seat, looked at her reddish long hair, under the swimming hat. He smiled. What was not to love about her? She was funny, nice, and astoundingly smart too, only she didn't like showing so. He thought he needed to tell her he liked her, but what if she didn't like him the same way? Their whole friendship would be ruined. But still, he would like her to know about his feelings.

"Anything wrong, Terry?" his friend asked, turning around. Only then he realized he had stopped rowing.

"Oh, nothing," he lied, plastering a fake smile on his face. "I just thought the place is so beautiful."

"Yeah, I know," Bugsy laughed. "I love looking at the clouds."

Both of them looked up, smiling.

"Hey, man!" Jasper called his brother from his kayak. "Come on, you're going last!"

Terry shook his head and started rowing again, but shot a smirk at his brother, "Going with the ballerina, are you not bro?"

"Hey, I'm not _the ballerina_!" Amanda exclaimed, offended.

"You're the only ballerina here, which makes you the ballerina," Jasper explained matter-of-factly.

Amanda slapped his arm, but smiled, "Then you're the lazy guy."

Jasper shrugged, "Yeah. I'm lazy."

They both laughed a second later and kept on rowing as they passed by Hugo and Rose, who teased each other playfully.

"And you're the supposedly-to-be detective?" she smirked playfully. "I'm sure you can't solve a Professor Layton puzzle!"

"Excuse me?" Hugo asked with a laugh. "Just so you know, I've already solved over twenty thefts in my town."

Rose's eyes widened, "Really?" Hugo nodded. She smiled, and rubbed her boyfriend's head, "Aww...that's my little hero."

Hugo chuckled as he kept on rowing, although their laughter was interrupted by Caroline's yelling.

"DON'T ROW LEFT, YOU IDIOT!" she screamed. "WE NEED TO GO RIGHT!"

"So what if I row left?" Keith teased her. Although Caroline couldn't see his face (she was sitting on the back seat and Keith on the front seat), Keith wore a grin on his face.

"Just don't!" Caroline cried. "Haven't they ever taught you to _follow rules_?"

Keith tapped his chin, and turned to her, "I don't think so."

Caroline hit him with her rowing on his head and the boy frowned at her, but then laughed.

"You're a hard thing to fix," she giggled as she kept on rowing. "Right, if you'd please."

"Anything for you, Bolt girl," Keith answered with a smirk.

The Ares boy received another bang on his head, but kept on rowing with his quirky smile.

"Look at those two," Will said with a laugh.

"They're so lame for each other," Lily sighed, smiling. "I wish they realized what they feel for each other."

Will laughed again, "Keep wishing. They're both two big hotheads. And really stubborn."

"I guess we're different from our siblings," Lily said with a sigh.

"I like it that way," Will answered, smiling.

Lily looked at him questioningly, "Why do you say that?"

Will looked at her, his cheeks a little blushed, "I...I don't think I'd like you if you were like Keith..." his cheeks turned darker. "I mean...like you...as a friend...duh...of course..."

His companion smiled, and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, "It's okay. I share your opinion."

"Awww!" Morgan squealed. "Look at that!"

Joshua looked at them, and smiled half-crookedly, "I'm happy for Lily. She's like my little sister, you know."

"The same happens to me with Amanda," Morgan explained. "You know, since we're sister we've become so close and all..."

The boy nodded knowingly, "That has happened to me too, with Francis. I hate it when Keith picks on him...I just want to kill him. Francis is a great guy, but he's been through awfully hard times with his family...I think I'm one of the few people he's confident with her, aside from Anneliese."

The aforementioned couple were rowing in the first place. They were so focused on rowing they had barely talked.

"We're gonna make it first, Francis!" Anneliese cheered, as they reached the land.

Chris was standing there, smiling at them, "Well done, guys! As winners of the game, you'll be chore-free during next week!"

"Yeeah!" Anneliese whooped, and hugged Francis, who blushed and smiled sheepishly.

As the rest of the kayaks arrived, they all watched with expectation the two kayaks left: Bugsy and Terry and Amanda and Jasper. Finally, the latter group arrived first, and so Bugsy and Terry were told to do Francis and Anneliese's chores.

"That's cool with me!" Bugsy exclaimed, patting Terry's back. "We'll get to spend more time together."

"Yeah, Bugs..." Terry agreed, a smile playing in his lips.

After this, they all started playing in the lake, having fun for the rest of the day.

* * *

So this was chapter five...I know, not awfully awesome, but it's what came to me...I promise next chapter will be better! Please don't hate me for writing this! Until next chapter,

-Nikki :)


	8. Personal Powers

Hi everyone! This chapter is about personal powers lessons. In this, the demigods will be divided into their Olympic parents and will start experiencing their exclusive powers. Not too much romance here but loads of development in sibling friendships and stuff.

Well, with any further ado, here's the thing!

* * *

"I...the freaking thing!" Bugsy exclaimed in frustration.

"Great expressive skills, Bugsy dear," Sam chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Sucky architecture," the girl mumbled.

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Sally asked. "This is fantastic!"

The three of them were sitting in their cabin, doing their personal skills lessons. In this case, being an Athena girl was dull and boring to Bugsy, but fascinating to her siblings. She couldn't understand how they loved designing a weird house that most likely wouldn't end up constructed after all.

"This is boring," Bugsy stated, dropping her pencil and whirling around in her chair. "I think I'm going to go take a break."

"Whatever," Sam rolled his eyes.

Bugsy started skipping up and down annoyingly, wandering through the room. She could easily tick Sam off as often as he did to her.

"Hum, Bugsy..." Sally started. "I think Chiron said he was going to look through our work by the end of today."

"Who cares?" the girl asked, still joyful. "We're in a summer camp. Take it easy, guys! Enjoy the summer!"

Sally looked at her drawing nervously, and then stood up, "Yeah, I think I will. I'm too stressed with all this drawing."

Sam did a sigh and kept on drawing. His half-sisters took him a lot of patience to deal with, and little did he know about patience. His sarcasms didn't seem to bother his sisters at all, so he just did a resigned sigh and looked at them. The two girls seemed just fine in their conversation, so he decided not to intrude into it and keep on with his design. But he did draw a good conclusion from that morning trapped inside the Athena cabin with his two sisters chatting like crazy.

Being the only boy sucked lemons.

* * *

While the Athena kids were trapped inside their cabin, the Poseidon kids were sitting by the lake, trying to train their flowering powers. Two times had Alison already soaked her brother in an attempt to control a wave.

"I would mind a rest, you know," Mario said.

"No heck way!" Alison exclaimed as she attempted to create a whirlpool, only sending a splash of water to her brother.

"It's not that hard, you know," Mario scoffed. With a snap of his fingers, water started pouring out from the middle of nowhere, propelling him up. As Alison watched all this, her jaw dropped, she clenched her fists. She hated it when someone was better than her. She tried to make a wave appear from the middle of the lake, but instead, she made a whirlpool appear.

"Great! Now I don't want a damn whirlpool, it appears!" she yelled furiously.

"Seems like someone's got a tantrum," Mario teased her.

"I DON'T HAVE A TANTRUM!" Alison screamed. "I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY WOULDN'T THESE FREAKING POWERS OBEY ME!"

"That's just the definition for tantrum," her brother chuckled.

Alison did a grunt and sat by the lakeshore. Why did it always go wrong? She was trying her best to do it right, making a good deal of effort, and there came her brother, who effortlessly created great water waves and goofed around happily.

"I hate my powers," she stated. She dipped her index finger, and, as she lifted it up, she created a water curl going up in a whirl. As her eyes widened, she looked up, and found Mario grinning at her.

"Well done, sis!" he exclaimed. "I told you you'd do well!"

"I...I knew too," Alison scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Of course I did."

"Yeah, right. As if," Mario chuckled.

His sister punched him playfully, and they both ended up laughing. Despite Alison's apparent hardcore, she could really be the best of friends when the time came.

* * *

"Hum...so what are we supposed to do?" Jasper asked.

"Hide...steal...be sneaky...pull pranks...send messages...fly around with flying sandals..." Terry counted with his fingers. Then he grinned. "Possibilities are endless, bro."

Jasper shrugged as he sat down in the sofa and turned on the TV.

"Come on, man!" Terry exclaimed. "We're ought to do something, you know!"

"We're Hermes kids," Jasper said. "We don't have much to do!"

"Let's design a trap!" Terry cried.

His brother shrugged again, and so the two Hermes boys pulled out a few papers and materials and started designing a trap to catch other campers' feet and carry them up a flag pole, hung by their underwear.

"We could use this with Keith," Terry chuckled as they finished their design.

"Now what?" Jasper asked.

"We can try to pull the prank during diner," the raven-haired boy suggested with a mischievous smile.

* * *

James and Rose sat down in their cabin, the girl reading a gossip magazine, the boy playing absentmindedly with his yo-yo.

"Awesome," he chuckled. "While everyone is experimenting their powers and talents...what can we possibly do?"

"We take care of people," Rose sighed. "We are supposed to worry about everyone and stuff."

James rolled his eyes, "We have no powers whatsoever then."

His sister did a shrug, "I guess."

* * *

The Hephaestus kids were in the camp's forges, where they were ought to create their own blade weapon during the day. They both worked silently and methodically, without saying much. Ocasionally, Joshua would comment something, to which Francis would shyly agree.

"How is your dagger going?" Joshua asked then.

"I'm trying to polish the blade," Francis explained. "It's a pretty tough thing to do, being it such a little thing. You?"

"My sword's going well," Joshua answered. "You know, it's hard to melt all the metal and then make it a blade and stuff. First time I tried, it didn't even cut."

Francis chuckled, and said, "Mine too. This is harder than it seems."

"Well, I guess this is done," Joshua said, lifting his sword up. He looked at it proudly as he held it by the handle. "Tough thing to do, man."

"Mine is ready too," his brother agreed. "Let's test them."

Joshua gripped his sword and looked at a hay man in the corner of the forge. He sent a two-handed sword at it, and sliced the hay man's head off.

"Whoa," Francis whispered. "Not bad."

While Joshua left his sword aside, Francis looked at the hay man, and then aimed at the puppet's chest. When he shot the dagger at it, Joshua whistled in admiration.

The dagger had passed right through where the man's heart should have been.

* * *

Anneliese and Luna were sitting in their room. Anneliese was brushing her hair thoroughly, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"What are we supposed to do?" Luna asked finally. "Matchmaking?"

"We're Aphrodite girls," Anneliese said. "We can make things beautiful with our own hands. Matchmaking is also a good thing we can do, but not the only one."

"Let's play Barbies then," Luna scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Excuse me if I don't care about our powers."

Anneliese looked at her sister worriedly. The mercury-haired girl just did a scoff and sat down in her bed, looking around the room glumly.

"I have nothing to do with Aphrodite," she groaned.

"How come that!" Anneliese exclaimed. "You're more similar to her than what you think. Aside from being beautiful, that is. Tell me, what's your favorite kind of novel?"

"Hum...fantasy...or romance..." Luna said, after thinking.

"See!" Anneliese said. "That relates you to our mother. Come on, don't be so hard on you. You might not like beauty itself, but it's easy to see you're an Aphrodite girl. Believe me."

"Why should I?" Luna asked with a slight moan.

"Because I'm your sister," Anneliese said firmly, but then smiled at Luna.

* * *

The three Apollo kids were outside. Hugo was practicing his favorite sport, basketball. Amanda was doing some ballet, while Morgan played her saxophone. They were the sons of the god of Arts and Music, and they all had a number of talents in things that would usually be hard to do.

"I can do a dunk, see!" Hugo exclaimed, jumping up and hanging from the basketball goal as he scored a point. As he looked back, he waved at his sisters, although only Amanda waved back, for Morgan was too concentrated on playing_ The Pink Panther_ soundtrack.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Amanda exclaimed suddenly. "Hugo and you can play something while I dance ballet."

"That's a good idea!" Morgan agreed. "We could play _The Swan's Lake_. Hugo, you get the violin and I'll get the flute. I've always been rather skilled in wind instruments."

Hugo nodded, as he took the musical instrument he had been told from the musical instrument closet. As they both started playing in perfect unison, Amanda started making up a few ballet steps, and soon enough they had created a perfect musical composition that could be displayed in any good ballet in the world.

"Well done, guys!" Amanda cried, high-fiveing both of her siblings.

"I don't know what came into me," Hugo said, shaking his head. "I didn't even know how to play the violin, and...music just flow through me and I...I was able to create music from nowhere."

"That's our gift, Hugo," Morgan said. "We're the god of music's kids. I guess we don't need to learn how to use an instrument to actually play it."

"Let me try," Amanda said as she took a keyboard. Truth be told, she had never tried playing a key instrument, but as soon as she laid her fingers on the keys, they started drifting through the keyboard, the music sounding like one of Mozart's most complicated sonatas. As she stopped playing, she saw how her siblings grinned at her. She beamed. "Being an Apollo kid is great."

* * *

Caroline and Will were sitting in the middle of the archery field. They had been told by Scarletta Zeus kids were normally outstanding in this sport, and so they had both tried it. It was true. Soon enough, after a few sport competitions, they had grown bored of it and had sat down in the grass, waiting for something to do to appear.

"I know!" Will exclaimed. As his sister looked at him questioningly, he closed his eyes and turned his hand a little. Soon enough, a mini-tornado appeared on the palm of his hand, and with his other hand he started playing with it happily.

"Wow!" Caroline cried, smiling. As she tried it too, they both started playing with their mini-tornados. Caroline giggled, "This is really fun!"

A while later, Will bolted up and moved his arms as if they were two fan blades, and he replaced his two arms with two identical tornadoes, that later hopped off him and started roaming through the archery field. Then, he started spinning around as if he were a spinning top, and created a tornado just his dimensions, which started traveling through the whole camp.

"Gee, that was awesome!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I thought we could control wind, as we're the god of sky's kids," Will explained proudly.

"Great thinking, bro," his sister said, high-fiveing him. Then she smirked, "This might come in handy some day."

"Yeah, when you want to get Keith to you as soon as possible," the boy scoffed.

Caroline blushed, and smacked his arm.

"That's not what I meant..." she mumbled. "Why must everyone say that?"

* * *

Lily and Keith were both in the sword fighting field. They were ought to be practicing, since their father was the god of war, although they did this by very different methods. While Keith stabbed a hay man ruthlessly, Lily had her nose in a World War II book. As she looked up, she grimaced. There was hay spread all over the field.

"Wouldn't you, like, stop for a while?" she asked.

"Nope," Keith answered, as he started stabbing the puppet's head.

"It's harder when it comes to a real person, you know," Lily pointed out.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because humans have a skull, you dummy," Lily answered, rolling her eyes.

"I don't care. I have the strength to stab someone right through the skull," Keith snapped.

"You wish you did," Lily mumbled as she continued reading.

Her brother was so sickly impossible to deal with.

* * *

After dinner, as everyone went back to their cabins, Terry walked up to Keith, who was going back to the Ares cabin by himself, since Lily was chatting with Caroline and Rose.

"Hey, Keith!" he called him. "Wanna come over?"

Keith rose his eyebrows. "Why would I want to come over with you?"

Terry shrugged, "Dunno. I thought you'd like to come over to the flag pole. I have discovered something really cool."

The Ares boy rolled his eyes and sighed, but followed Terry through the camp, up to the flag pole, where there was an Olympic flag. Just as Keith stepped over a particular yellow tile, a rope caught his feet and another rope knotted around his waist, lifting him up the flag pole from his boxers. As everyone saw him screeching ten feet up, the camp filled with laughter as Keith started cursing Terry and Jasper.

"That's how it's done, bro," Terry said, high-fiveing Jasper.

* * *

So, that was the chapter! Sorry it was so painfully short but I thought this chapter was important so I had to write it...next one will be longer! Sorry to those demigods who had a brief appearance (James and Rose) but I couldn't think of any powers they might have! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter :) Next chapter...a little travel through Daedalus's labyrinth!

Please review, reviews are essential for me to keep me going in this story, because I know you're liking it! :D Until next chapter...

-Nikki :)


End file.
